The subject invention relates generally to an electronic assembly containing flip chip components on a laminate circuit board within the electronic assembly and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of providing a relaxed tolerance assembly for the flip chip components and laminate circuit board with respect to heat dissipating structures of the assembly.